Vulathen the Forgemaster
"From the Void, I create Substance." Creed of House Voidsunder =Personality= ----Vulthaen is patient and cool headed as a Death knight he is mostly found at the spire working various projects to keep his clients happy. Unlike many of the risen knights he is not prone to anger or outwardly desiring the suffering or pain of others. In stead he questions his new after life and attempts to do his best to prevent others from meeting the same fate. =History= ---- Early Life Youngest born of the Lead Voidsunder house, Vulthaen was well crafted to be a political tool and soldier. Between his training under his Mother and elder sisters he worked hard to earn his place among the Voidknights. An order among his family that used a combination of magics to enhance their strikes and spells. Battle however never quite sat well with the young man regardless of his skill in the theater. Instead he found peace in the forges and fire of his family. Showing a gift for metallurgy the prodigy was trusted with many Void secrets and granted the knowledge of the Phoenix Feather Forget in Shimmervale. Aftermath of the War of Season In an attempt to keep the family strong after the second betrayal of the War Vulathaen was offered as a part of a deal to earn land in the Dawnspire for the house After the loss of face in the War of Seasons House Voidsunder went to the Dawnspire to bridge a treaty to secure lands away from home. Offering their eldest son to work in the forges and share their knowledge they were granted the land that would be come to known as Voidheart so long as the treaty was honored. The Fall of Quel'Thalas and the Return to the Dawnspire During the fall of Silvermoon he lost his life fending off the scourge as they over ran Quel'thalas. Being pressed into the service of undeath. After the crimes of the third war Vulthaen found himself learning from Scourgelord Umadon Deathborn, a childhood mentor and protector of House Lightsunder's leader Keonei Lightsunder. At the time of the birth of the Death Knight order the Knights of the Broken Blade Vulthaen was offered a place at the Scourgelord's side as one of his newly named 'sons' However still loyal to his roots he declined the offer and continued with the mantle of Voidsunder. Vulthaen soon after resumed his duty at the Dawnforge. Rebirth of the House of Sunders With the recent return of Lady Seilaran Lightsunder and Lord Zalin Shadowsunder the hope of a new golden age for the family was thick in the air. However in a recent Court of Seasons contraversy spouted when the former head of House Starsunder accused Anvitala, Vulthaen's sister of attempted assassination. In the turmoil of trying to solve the mystery Voidheart was locked down and Seilaran forbid any from leaving. Knowing the tie between lands was based on his work Vulthaen left the compound and had his name and claim of Voidsunder stripped so he could continue his work and duty. ---- =Photos= ---- Category:Characters Category:The Sunguard Category:Sunspears